


100 Theme Challenge - FFXV

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 100 Theme Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, Chocobos, Cute, Fluffy, Gladnis, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of blow jobs, Multi, OT4, Panties, Polyship Roadtrip, Promnis - Freeform, Promptis - Freeform, Silly, Sweet, Vacation, bodypaint, brotherhood era, gladnoct - Freeform, merAU, merProm, merman, minor injury, new dawn era, promptio, prompto is a giant nerd, this is a whole lotta fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: A collection of one-offs covering 100 different themes. What sort of trouble will the Chocobros get into?Tags will be updated as chapters are published.





	1. Introduction

                “An egregious lie.”

                “What is?”

                “The statement you just spoke. It was an absolutely egregious lie.”

                Gladiolus Amicitia’s jaw dropped in a completely overdramatic reaction to the man’s words. “Seriously, Ig? That’s a bit rude, doncha think?”

                “What’s rude? Calling you out for making horrendously inaccurate statements?” Crossing his arms, Ignis Scientia quirked a brow at the man across the table.

                Wrinkling up his nose, Gladio raked a hand through his unkempt hair. “Not inaccurate! Kinda hurts you think I’d say that for no reason. Besides, you don’t know how I felt back then.”

                Ignis let out a derisive chuckle and nudged Gladio’s boot with the toe of his own beneath the table. “Perhaps not, but I _was_ there.”

                Groaning, Gladio leaned his elbows on the table and narrowed his eyes at Ignis. “But you weren’t in my head.”

                A smirk settled on Ignis’ lips as he leaned on the table as well. Faces a few inches apart, he licked his lips as he stared into Gladio’s sharp, thickly-lashed eyes. “I’m all ears, Gladio. Tell me; what was in the head of seven-year-old Gladiolus Amicitia when he was introduced to the future advisor to the Prince of Lucis?”

                “For the first full minute, absolutely nothing.”

                “So, it isn’t a new thing?” snorted Ignis, grabbing Gladio’s hand and squeezing it tenderly.

                Gladio rolled his eyes. “Haha. But seriously, I saw you, and I blanked. I _knew_ , then and there, you would be someone very important to me.”

                “Of course I would be,” Ignis interjected. “We were always going to have to work closely together to protect Noctis.”

                “Not what I meant, babe.”

                Smiling at the frustration in Gladio’s voice, Ignis calmed him simply by brushing his thumb across the man’s scarred knuckles.

                “Look, I know you think it’s dumb, but I’m telling you it was love at first sight.”

                “Gladio, the only things you _loved_ at that age were Iris and play fighting with Clarus and Cor. Young Ignis Scientia wasn’t even on your radar. Nor would I be for several years.”

                Wrinkling up his nose, Gladio bent over and planted his head against the surface of the table. “Ig, listen. Maybe I wouldn’t _know_ it was love for a long while, but I promise as soon as we were introduced, I was infatuated.” Though his voice was muffled, his emotion was clear.

                “Again, you’re obviously lying.”

                “I am not!”

                “You are!”

                “Would you two _shut up_?”

                Gladio and Ignis looked up at the sliding window on the side of the caravan. Noctis, bleary-eyed and messy-haired, glared down at them.

                “Seriously! We’re trying to sleep in here!” Prompto shouted from inside.

                “Then perhaps you can settle this, Noct. How did Gladio behave after we were introduced?” Ignis asked the prince.

                “He was obsessed. Wouldn’t stop asking about you. Now shut the hell up.” Noctis slammed the window shut.

                Gladio eyed Ignis, embarrassed yet smug satisfaction on his face.

                Ignis swallowed hard. The butterflies Gladio was so good at waking in him fluttered in his chest. “Then how come it took so long for us to have a proper date?”

                Victory snatched from him already, Gladio let out a groan.


	2. Love

                Noctis stood up straight, brushing his hands on his pants as he admired his set up. Two game controllers, fully charged. An extra-large pepperoni pizza, extra cheese on half. A large tossed salad, just in case they wanted something a little healthier. Energy drinks and water. He was ready. Maybe. The gymnastics happening in his stomach right now said not. The extra set of pajamas and new toothbrush in the bathroom—just in case—said yes.

                He was freaking out.

                Sweat prickled Noctis’ palms, and he wiped them on his pants again. If this kept up, there was no way he’d let Prompto hold his hands today. Who would want to touch gross sweaty hands anyway?

                Oh _Gods_ , he was freaking out.

                Noctis checked the time on his phone and his heart did a triple back-flip. Prompt would be here soon. Like, _real_ soon. Was he really ready? Well, it wasn’t as though there was much else he could do. Their date—a typical Saturday of games and junk food—was set up. It was just in his head he wasn’t prepared. He needed to calm down. He’d been playing this scenario out in his head for _weeks_ , trying to decide how to do it. How to make it perfect. This was nerve-wracking as hell.

                There was a knock at his door.

                Noctis let out an undignified yelp. He’d forgotten Prompto didn’t have to announce himself at the front anymore. Breathing out a steadying sigh, Noctis answered the knock.

                “Heya! Oh! You’re kinda red, Noct. You feelin’ okay?” Stepping into the foyer, Prompto put a cool hand to Noctis’ overheated face. His bright periwinkle eyes widened with concern.

                Noctis licked his suddenly dry lips, his heart thudding painfully against his ribs. “I’m okay,” he squeaked.

                “You sure? ‘Cause if you’re sick, we can do this some other day.” Prompto leaned in, putting his forehead to Noct’s.

                Swallowing hard, Noctis tipped his chin and kissed Prompto, feeling a ridiculous amount of his tension drain. “I’m fine, Prom,” he assured the blond as he pulled away. He smiled at him for emphasis.

                Pink crept into Prompto’s freckled cheeks. “Okay.”

                The teens stared at one another for a few seconds before they both looked away, blushing. Noctis stood before Prompto, waiting for him to remove his shoes. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was feeling so awkward; they did this every week.

                “Hey, Noct?”

                They weren’t even in the living room yet, but Prompto’s serious tone made Noct pause and turn to the blond. “What’s up?”

                Glancing up with wide eyes, Prompto was blushing darker than the red of his shirt. “Uh…never mind.” Chuckling, he shook his head and smiled brightly.

                Noctis frowned. “Uh…kay?”

                Prompto waved his hand dismissively and they moved into the living room. Silent, the pair flopped onto the large sectional couch, shoulder to shoulder. It was always like this; sitting so close, they may as well have been in one another’s laps. It was comfortable and easy, sharing space. Everything they did was comfortable and easy like they had always been together. Like they would always be together.

                Noctis’ heart thumped.

                “So, what’s on the docket today, Noct?” Prompto asked, rubbing his hands together and eyeing up the game cases by the TV.

                “I love you!”

                The boys froze, Prompto startled by the sudden confession, Noctis mortified by his less than smooth execution.

                Red spreading to his ears and down his neck, Noctis put his face in his hands and let out a quiet whimper. “Shit. That’s not—”

                Before Noctis could get the thought out, he was on his back, blinking up at Prompto. Blushing, freckled cheeks, bright eyes, grinning lips, and soft blond hair filled his vision. His palms scorched Noctis’ biceps where he gripped them.

                “I’m so glad you said it before I did. This was gonna be a long, awkward night otherwise,” giggled Prompto, lowering his face to place a light kiss to Noct’s parted lips.

                “That’s not how I wanted it to come out,” Noct grumbled. “I planned it all out and everything!”

                Grinning, Prompto settled between Noct’s legs and crossed his arms on the man’s chest. “What does it matter how it came out?” he chuckled. “Besides, this is way better than some flashy reveal. You love me, and I love you.”

                Noctis bit his lip. “Say it again.”

                “I love you.” Prompto’s cheeks glowed.

                “Again.”

                “Nu-uhn! You first!”

                “No way. As your Crown Prince, I command you to say it again.” Noctis was grinning now, his nerves calm once more.

                “Dude,” whined Prompto, flopping his forehead against Noctis’ shoulder.

                Noctis laughed, squeezing the blond. This may not have been his planned reveal, but it somehow suited them better this way. Casual, but meaningful.

                “Love you, Prom.”

                “Love you, too, bud. Now how ‘bout we play some games and eat some pizza?”

                “Perfect.”


	3. Light

                Gladio blinked down at the man wedged between the bed and the wall, expression caught between amused and apologetic. This wasn’t the first time this happened, and he highly doubted it would be the last. It was Prompto’s fault, really. The kid oughta know better by now.

                “You gotta stop sleeping on my back,” he laughed, deep and husky. Extending a hand, he waited for Prompto to free his own hand before hauling him out of the crevice.

                With a huff, Prompto pouted and crawled across Gladio to the other side of the bed. “You gotta stop sleeping close to the edge of the bed,” he countered.

                Gladio chuckled, pulling the reluctant blond back against his chest. He wrapped his massive arms around the other man and buried his nose in soft blond locks. “I think you using me as a second mattress is the bigger problem, brat.”

                Prompto narrowed tired eyes at the big man. “Not like you even notice when I’m laying on you.”

                “I notice. You’re a fully-grown man, Prompto. But you’re still a lightweight.”

                “You only say that ‘cause you can lift an entire stone pillar and barely break a sweat,” Prompto replied, wrinkling up his nose.

                “I did that _once_ , and nearly threw my back out. Thankfully you don’t weigh as much as a stone pillar. I like being able to pick you up…pin you against a wall…” A playful smirk brightened his face.

                Prompto rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile on his own face. “No dirty talk. I’m sleepy.”

                “Then go to sleep.”

                “Try not to throw me on the floor again.”

                “No promises.”


	4. Dark

                “Um…Prompto?”

                “Don’t even say it.”

                “But—?”

                “Noct.”

                “It’s—”

                Prompto clamped his hand over Noctis’ mouth before he could get the word out. “I know what it is. You don’t have to tell me.”

                “He won’t be able to eat it,” Gladio offered oh-so-helpfully.

                “Well, I don’t have time to make it again!” Prompto spat, dropping his hand. He stared down at the abomination on the counter and sighed. “I just wanted to do something nice.”

                Noctis and Gladio exchanged a glance.

                “I’m sure he’ll love it anyway,” Gladio assured him, dropping a hand on his shoulder.

                “Yeah! It’s the thought that counts, right?” added Noctis.

                Prompto pouted. “You guys can say that because you both have money to buy him expensive birthday presents.”

                Gladio rolled his eyes, shoving Prompto before crossing his arms. He leaned against the counter and stared down at the blond. “You’re a lot dumber than I thought if you think Iggy cares about that shit. He’ll tear up, seeing the effort you put in.:

                “Yeah, ‘cause of the smell,” Noctis muttered.

                Gladio shot the teen a glare. “Never mind the good Prince Idiot. He’ll love it.” His glare turned into a bright grin as he turned back to Prompto.

                “No, he won’t.”

                “Why don’t you ask Specs to be sure?” suggested Noct.

                “Ask me what?”

                Prompto jumped at the sound of the smooth voice. Turning, blush high on his cheeks, he shuffled sideways to hide his failure. Biting his lip, he peeked up at Ignis.

                Raising a brow behind his glasses, Ignis eyed Prompto as he set down his shopping bag.

                “It’s not _that_ bad, Prom,” Noct encouraged.

                Gladio gave the blond a playful nudge, moving him so Ignis could see the fruit of Prompto’s efforts.

                With an indignant yelp, Prompto glowered at Gladio, but could no longer hide the mess on Noctis’ kitchen counter.

                “Is that—?” Ignis’ eyes grew wide as he stepped up next to Prompto.

                “A cake,” the blond muttered. “Or, it was supposed to be. Until I burned it to a crisp.”

                “It’s not so bad,” Ignis commented, brows arched. “It’s just a tad…dark.”

                “Don’t patronize me,” Prompto grumbled. “I tried, okay?”

                Hooking one arm across Prompto’s chest, Ignis tugged the teen close and bent to kiss his cheek. “I adore it. Thank you, Prompto.”

                “The cake isn’t the only thing that’s dark now!” laughed Gladio. “Check out his face.”

                Prompto’s flush deepened. “Y’know what else is dark? A black eye!”

                “I’d like to see you try, Pipsqueak.”

                Noctis pat his friend on the shoulder. “Happy birthday, Specs.”

                “Thank you, Noct.”


	5. Swearing

                “Ignis, you never swear,” Prompto commented out of the blue.

                “He’s too refined,” teased Gladio.

                “I’ve heard him swear. It’s weird,” Noctis added.

                Ignis cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses. “It isn’t as though I haven’t wanted to, but when one spends as much time around dignitaries and royalty as I do, it becomes habit to curb one’s colorful language.”

                “I spend time around them, too. I still swear,” Noctis reminded Ignis.

                “Highness, if I’m not with you, I’m in meetings. Before that, it was school and etiquette lessons. You sit silently when you’re forced to attend meetings, and when you aren’t in _public_ school, you’re off absorbing popular media.”

                “Besides, you swearing has the same effect as a toddler swearing,” Gladio joked. “It’s more cute than threatening.”

                “Fuck you,” Noctis grumbled, shoving the big guy.

                “See?” he laughed.

                Prompto smirked. “C’mon, Iggy, I gotta hear it.”

                “Why?” he inquired, arching a brow.

                “Dude, I just gotta hear what it sounds like in that slick voice of yours! C’mon, man! Do it! Do it, do it, do it!”

                Ignis sighed heavily.

                “You know he won’t let up till he hears it, Ig.”

                “It’ll make him happy.”

                The bespectacled man sighed again. “…Fuck.”

                Prompto erupted in cheers. “Woo!”

                “Still sounds weird.”

                “Yeah, not a fan.”

                “…Honestly.”


	6. 4:29 PM

                Ignis checked his watch once again. His date was now twenty-six minutes late. After ten, he tried calling. Then again at fifteen and twenty. The call was never answered. His texts were never answered. He frantically checked all his reliable news sources to see if there had been a traffic accident or some other reason to put him behind schedule. Nothing.

                Worry and anger warred in Ignis’ chest. Five minutes was the most he had ever been late in the past. This was now minute twenty-seven, and still, there was no sight of him.

                The roar of a motorbike engine cut through the typical city noise and Ignis lifted his head with a scowl. Honestly, how could people enjoy making that much noise on purpose? Shaking his head, he checked his phone once again, hoping to see a new message.

                Still nothing.

                And that engine was coming closer. His head throbbed.

                His date was now twenty-eight minutes late.

                Ignis looked up to find the motorbike was racing in his direction. Cutting through traffic and weaving around cars, visible from a block away. It sped toward him, slowing as it neared, only to pull into the single empty parking space within sight. Right in front of Ignis. The rider cut the engine and sat up.

                Ignis’ jaw dropped. He knew those boots. Those jeans. Those legs. “Prompto! Where on Eos have you been?” He peeked at his watch. Prompto arrived at 4:29 PM, twenty-nine minutes late. “And why are you on Miss. Altius’ bike?”

                Prompto pulled the shiny black helmet off and shook out his hair. He tossed Ignis a sheepish, apologetic grin, but remained seated on the bike. “Crowe let me borrow it. Cool, right?”

                Nostrils twitching, Ignis crossed his arms as he remained rooted to his spot on the sidewalk. People flowed around him as they walked to their destinations.

                “I’m sorry, Ig! I have a good reason, I promise!” Prompto’s cheeks flushed as he directed a pleading stare at Ignis.

                The man huffed out a breath and approached Prompto. “Does it have something to do with the mud caking your boots and knees?” He asked, eyes roaming over the blond. His gaze locked on the unusual paunch of Prompto’s leather jacket. One brow arched suspiciously.

                Without speaking, Prompto held the paunch with one gentle hand and lowered the zipper of his jacket with the other. “I couldn’t leave him, Ig.”

                Curled up inside Prompto’s jacket was a tiny, shivering, mud-crusted ball of black fur. After a few seconds, it lifted its head, sticking his tiny, glistening nose out and blinking the bluest eyes Ignis had ever seen in the glare of sunlight.

                All of Ignis’ anger fizzled away, and he sighed. Extending a cautious hand, he allowed the puppy to smell him.

                “He was stuck in a storm drain grate. I think his front paw is broken or sprained or something.”

                “We’d best get him to a vet, then,” replied Ignis, giving the little beastie a smile when it licked his hand.

                Prompto perked up. “Really? You’re not mad about our date?”

                “It’s difficult to be angry when you’re so sweet and selfless,” Ignis answered, kissing the man’s cheek as he pulled out his phone to find the closest veterinarian.

                “You’re the best, Ig!”


	7. Heaven

                Noctis Lucis Caelum was certain he could not be any happier than he was now, in this moment. A warm body at his back, arm tight and safe around his waist. A fluffy pillow and blanket surrounding him wherever the body heat wasn’t. Zero obligations for the day, for him or his human space heater. He was even given permission to do his very favorite thing _all day_ , and he would do it _all day_. Sleep. But sleeping wrapped in the massive arms of Gladio was downright heavenly.

                “You’re not gonna let me up at all, are you?” Gladio asked, shifting slightly behind Noctis.

                “You said all day,” Noct mumbled into his pillow.

                “I know, but—”

                “All. Day.”

                Gladio sighed, wrapping both arms around Noctis and rolling onto his back. He pulled the younger man against his chest, squeezing him tightly. “Even _you_ can’t stay in bed that long.”

                Noctis turned over, draping himself over Gladio like a cat on a tree branch. “Watch me, big guy.”

                “I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” chuckled Gladio.

                “Nope.” Closing his eyes, Noctis listened to the man’s heartbeat.

                “Alright, I’ll let you sleep. After you answer a question.”

                “What?”

                “Why do you like sleeping so much?”

                Noctis’ cheeks flushed at the question. He sighed against Gladio’s chest. “Cause when I’m asleep, I don’t have to worry about life. With you at my back, I can finally relax. I’m safe and warm and don’t have to think. It’s blissful.”

                “…Sap.”

                “Jerk.”

                “Go to sleep.”

                Gladio didn’t have to tell him twice.


	8. Innocence

                Gladio licked his lips to hide his smile as he leaned back, crossing his arms. Beside him, Noctis’ eyes were soft with affectionate amusement. On his other side, Ignis tried to mask his own smirk by adjusting his glasses. All three of them watched the same thing. The subject drawing their attention also attracted the attention of everyone else in the vicinity. Not that he was doing it on purpose, of course. That was just the was Prompto Argentum was. He was a ball of childish energy, joyous, excitable, happy. Not always, of course, but much of the time. He always seemed so light and bubbly. Even the current drizzle didn’t seem to matter when Prompto grinned his sunshiny grin.

                “How the hell does that kid just ooze joy?” Gladio wondered, snickering at the blond’s current antics. One of the flock of chocobo chicks hovering around his feet decided he was too tall to play with them properly and knocked him on his ass. With an exclamation of surprise, he hit the grass and was quickly overcome by a flurry of fluffy chicks. His laughter carried through all of Wiz’s Chocobo Post.

                “His excitement is as pure as the first snow of winter,” Ignis commented.

                “He finds the good in everything. It’s refreshing,” Noctis added.

                “It’s cute.”

                “Positively adorable.”

                “I think he needs help.”

                The red soles of Prompto’s boots were the only visible part of him under the writhing mound of yellow feathers.

                Gladio pushed himself to his feet. “I’ll go rescue him before one of the older ones tries to mate with his hair…”


	9. Morning

                Sunlight streamed in the open flap of the tent, signaling the beginning of a new day. Ignis was always the first awake, but it was always a struggle to rise. The warmth surrounding him blanketed him with a content grogginess he didn’t much want to shed.

                Inhaling a deep breath to stretch his lungs, he thought how to remove himself from this pile of limbs without waking the others. It was never an easy task, despite the number of times he had to perform it.

                Somehow, they always ended up in this same tangle, Gladio to his left, Noct on his right, and Prompto on top of all of them. Gladio’s arms would be around his shoulders, Noctis’ around his waist with one leg between his, and Prompto would thread himself under a various combination of limbs.

                This was his morning workout. First, he would free his arms; no easy task given the protective clutch of three grown men. He’d wiggle upward until he was able to sit up, the arms now around his hips and thighs. Ever so gently and slowly, he would roll Prompto over so his back was at Gladio’s chest. Thank the Astrals Noct was a heavy sleeper and would simply shuffle over until he found body heat once again.

                Ignis would free his legs, then make sure Noctis and Prompto were tucked securely in one another’s arms with Gladio hugging both young men tightly. It was always such a sweet sight, these three men nestled together.

                But someone had to get up and begin the day, make breakfast, get things in order…He didn’t mind making the sacrifice if it meant they could have an easier start to their day.


	10. Breathe Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in Izu's merAU.

                Noctis scuffed a hand through his hair as he paced back and forth on the dock. Prompto had been down there a long time. _Too_ long, actually.

                “Prompto!” he called, eyes scanning the still surface of the water. It was so blue, so clear, yet he couldn’t see the _one thing_ he needed to see.

                The blond told him to wait here. He’d be back, he said. That was five minutes ago. He didn’t like it when Prompto disappeared like this.

                Noctis kicked off his sneakers, ready to go in looking for the blond. Eyes still frantically searching the water, he yanked off his socks.

                A spray of water washed over him from the opposite side of the dock. Whipping his head around, his eyes instantly locked on the dopy, grinning face of the very person he was about to dive in after.

                Prompto’s eyebrows rose as he hoisted himself onto the dock. “What’s wrong, Noct? Why are you taking off your socks?” He tilted his head, water still running off his blond hair.

                “Where were you?” Noctis demanded, stomping his foot down. He crossed the small space and sat down next to Prompto. “I thought you drowned!”

                Prompto blinked his glittering periwinkle eyes, his lips slowly tilting into a grin. He giggled, his freckled nose wrinkling in amusement. “Dude! I’m a merman. The last thing I’m gonna do is drown.”

                Noctis sulked, pursing his lips, cheeks heating up.

                “You…forgot I was a merman. Again.”

                “Did not.” Noctis pouted.

                Laughing, Prompto flicked his glistening aqua-hued tail, spraying Noctis with sea water.

                Curling his lip, Noct wiped his face.

                “Don’t tell me you were doing that _thing_ again,” Prompto teased, coaxing the other man into a somewhat damp hug.

                “Mmnope.” Noctis shook his head, pouting.

                “You were, weren’t you! Did you puff up your cheeks and everything? Noct you’re being silly.” Prompto’s tail curved around Noctis’ hips.

                “I wasn’t! I haven’t done that since we first met.”

                Grinning, Prompto nuzzled Noctis’ neck. “You know you don’t have to do that, you goof.”

                “I told you I wasn’t!”

                Water rolled down Noctis’ neck as Prompto grazed the tender flesh with his teeth. “Your heartbeat says otherwise, naughty Nocty.”

                Noctis’ cheeks flushed hot.

                “You were holding your breath while I was diving. Admit it.”

                “Okay! Okay. I admit it!”

                Prompto giggled gleefully and tackled Noctis with a hug. They fell onto their backs on the dock. “So cute! Now, take a deep breath. Cause I’m gonna kiss you so much you won’t be able to breathe again for a while.”

                Noctis didn’t even get to answer. Or take that deep breath.


	11. Memory

                Slivers of sunlight poured through the parts in the blinds. Golden light highlighted fading black ink on rolling muscles. Gladiolus stretched, pausing at the foot of the cramped twin bed and crossing his arms. He huffed out a breath and smirked as his eyes roamed over the man now taking up the bed. Seeing the six-foot frame of Ignis Scientia, naked, bruised, scarred…it brought back memories of long ago.

                Their first time.

                Gladio licked his lips, rubbing his hand over the beginnings of a beard long overdue for a trim. Shaving was the least of his worries right now, and he’d probably look like a bushman if Ignis didn’t insist he care for the out-of-control scruff. The man wasn’t fond of beard-burn on his thighs.

                His husband—unofficially, since they agreed not to have a formal ceremony until after Noctis and Prompto had theirs—rolled over in the tiny bed, his arm flopping over to hang in open air. As cramped and uncomfortable as it was, two tall, larger-than-average men, sharing a child-sized bed, they made it work. They had to until their proper quarters were renovated in the Citadel. Not a top priority with everything else needing to be completed. Most of the time they weren’t here at the same time to worry about sharing, anyway.

                But still, seeing Ignis laying there…

                _They were sixteen and seventeen respectively, all raging teenage hormones, repressed emotions, and awkward as well. Ignis too refined, too polite and well mannered to do anything untoward. Gladio forever conscious of his honor, his future position as Shield, his family’s station, afraid to make a wrong step. They were constantly under someone’s eye._

_They should never have trained together unsupervised. Or at night, after school, when everyone had gone home. The adrenaline, the sweat, the pheromones, the hormones…it went straight to their heads. Both upper and lower. One second, they were sparring—hand-to-hand training—the next, they were on the mat, lips clashing, teeth bumping painfully in inexperience, hands tearing each other’s clothes. Gladio’s tank top was irreparable._

_Somehow, they made it to one of the empty bunk rooms. Made for Guard and Glaive who couldn’t make it home to sleep after a long shift or mission. Astrals knew Ignis and Gladio certainly couldn’t have made it._

_It was certainly not the smoothest of acts, nor the gentlest. It was all hands, not enough prep, and a lot of clumsy, awkward groping. Some pain. A little blood. And one ruined twin-sized mattress._

They didn’t try again for a long time after that. Kept it to make out sessions and messy blow jobs until they were old enough to know better.

                But Gladio would never forget the sight of a sweaty, panting, spent Ignis splayed out on that tiny bunk.

                “Are you going to keep gawking, or are you coming back to bed?” asked a gravelly, sleepy voice.

                “How’d you know I was gawking?” Gladio chuckled, climbing onto the bed, holding himself above Ignis on all fours. The bed frame groaned dramatically.

                Shifting onto his back, Ignis slid his hands around Gladio’s shoulders. He stared up at his man with sightless eyes. “I’ve always been able to feel it when you stare.”

                “Oh? And what does my stare feel like?”

                Ignis licked his lips. “Fire on my skin. Electricity. Excitement.”

                Gladio chuckled low in his throat as he leaned down to kiss the puckered skin surrounding Ignis’ left eye. “Your senses have always been scary good.”

                A soft moan, akin to a purr, vibrated in Ignis’ chest. “Only where you’re concerned, love.”

                Kissing Ignis with every ounce of experience they garnered together over the years, Gladio set out to make another favorite memory involving Ignis and a tiny bed.


	12. Insanity

                “This is gonna get worse before it gets better!”

                “I know!”

                “We gotta get him down from there.”

                “I _know_!”

                “How the hell did he even get up there? Thought you were keeping an eye on him?”

                “I looked away for two seconds!”

                “Uh, guys?”

                Gladio and Noctis glared at one another, ignoring Prompto.

                “Guys!”

                The uncharacteristic bark brought their attention back to the problem at hand. Balanced precariously on the balcony railing, Ignis Scientia was busy shedding layers of clothing and tossing them to the courtyard below. He strolled casually back and forth, feet gripping the railing like an expert funambulist.

                “Noct, do something!” Prompto smacked his friend’s bicep, eyes wide with panic.

                “Like what?” Noct snapped, eyes locked on Ignis. “Every time I try to get close, he jumps away. I don’t want him to jump off!”

                “Shit, it’s damn good he’s got gymnast-like balance. Even poisoned,” muttered Gladio.

                Toes curling around the railing, Ignis stood on one foot as he removed his pants, then tossed them to the onlookers rapidly gathering below.

                Despite the seriousness of the situation, Prompto couldn’t help himself and took pictures.

                Gladio smacked the back of his head. “Just use your warp and grab him.”

                Noctis flared his nostrils. “He’s too volatile right now. We could both break our necks on landing.”

                “And he’s guaranteed to break his neck if he falls,” Gladio countered.

                Gritting his teeth, Noctis tensed all his muscles as Ignis continued to posture and pose on his perch.

                “This is insane!”

                “You got this, Noct!”

                Taking a few deep breaths, Noctis slid one foot forward, shook his head, and warped to Ignis. Shooting through the space in a blue blur, he slammed into his target. In the blink of an eye, he wrapped his arms around the man and spun mid-air. Twisting, he warped back toward the suite. The maneuver was uncontrolled and panicked, and they barreled into Gladio. The three men hit the floor in a tangle.

                “Release me at once!” Ignis barked, struggling against the massive tattooed arms now squeezing him tightly.

                “Ig, chill!” Gladio hugged the squirming man, lips brushing his ear as he spoke.

                Noctis straddled Ignis’ legs, restraining him further. He grabbed the man’s jaw with one hand, the scruff growing there scratching his fingertips. “Ignis, focus. It’s _us_. Prom, c’mere.”

                Prompto dropped to a squat beside them. “We’re all here, Ig.”

                A flash of recognition sparked in the man’s green eyes.

                “The poison is making you crazy,” Gladio said, his deep voice rumbling in his chest.

                The familiar, soothing vibration brought Ignis a little closer to himself.

                “C’mon, Specs, snap out of it. We can’t afford medicine, and I don’t want to risk my neck plucking you off a balcony again,” Noctis grumbled, forcing Ignis to look at him.

                “That was a pretty sweet move, though.”

                Noctis shoved Prompto without taking his eyes off Ignis. “We know you’re in there.”

                Falling back onto his butt, Prompto reached out and slipped his hand into Ignis’. He scooted forward and bent over, propping his forehead against Ignis’ bare shoulder. “You’re scaring us, bud.”

                Ignis blinked, his eyes focusing on Noctis. “Why am I naked?”

                Noctis breathed out a sigh of relief, chuckling softly as he dropped his head. He released the man’s jaw, his hand falling to his lap.

                “You’re not naked, you’ve got your shorts on,” teased Gladio, kissing his temple.

                “You were outta your mind for two days, Ig,” Prompto said, hugging Gladio’s bicep and Ignis’ shoulder.

                Ignis sighed, sagging against Gladio’s chest. “The pollen…”

                “Yup. Made you nuts.” Noctis kissed the man’s cheek.

                “Where are my clothes, boys?”

                “On the ground. In front of the Leville. Probably stolen by the ladies watching your striptease.”

                “…Excuse me?”

                “You were putting on quite the show,” Noctis grinned.

                “Dunno ‘bout you guys, but I was getting kinda jealous,” chuckled Gladio, readjusting his grip to an affectionate hug.

                “I know, right?!”

                Ignis let out a sigh, hanging his head. “Thank you for bringing me back. All of you.”

                “What else were we gonna do? Leave you out there to show off?”

                Ignis shrugged by way of a quirked brow.

                “Ouch.”

                “Prompto, could you fetch my clothes, please?”

                “Sure thing.”


	13. Misfortune

                Prompto looked down at his foot, then into the shallow, dry ravine before them. He blinked, then eyed his foot again. “Seriously?”

                Pursing his lips, Gladio struggled not to laugh. “Wow.”

                “Shut it, big guy.”

                “You, uh, you gonna go down after it, or…?”

                The blond glanced up at Noctis, brow furrowed deeply. “I’m not climbing into a rocky ravine in my socks.”

                “How on Eos did you manage to drop your boot down there in the first place?” Ignis inquired, quirking a brow.

                “My luck has been trash lately!” he whined, looking up at the sky. “I was shaking a rock out, and it slipped out of my hand.”

                “You’ve had an eventful week,” chuckled Gladio, taking pity on Prompto and heading down to retrieve the boot.

                “Fricken tell me about it!” Prompto moaned. It seemed like he hadn’t had a single moment go his way since Monday morning. Spilled food, ripped clothes, broken camera strap, chocobos stealing his stuff, losing every single game of _Kings Knight_ …Simple inconveniences, right up to near misses in battle and some serious injuries (thank the Astrals for curatives). This was just not his week.

                “Catch!”

                Prompto raised his head too late and his reflexes refused to save him this time. The red sole of his own footwear smacked into his face, catching him off-guard, and knocking him flat on his back.

                “Holy shit.”

                Prompto blinked up at the clouds rolling in overhead, stunned.

                “He okay?” Gladio called.

                “Dazed, but otherwise unhurt,” Ignis called back.

                Noctis leaned over Prompto, hands shoved into his pockets. “You okay?”

                “I’ll get back to you,” Prompto grumbled, sighing heavily. A fat drop of rain splatted against his forehead.

                “Come, Gladio! Best get going before the downpour starts!” Ignis beckoned.

                Prompto closed his eyes as the sky abruptly opened up. “Oh, this is perfect.”

                Extending his hand, Noctis hauled the blond to his feet. “C’mon, you idiot.”

                Prompto’s socked foot squelched into the mud. He slipped and face-planted into a puddle. “I hate life,” he grumbled against the ground.

                The other three laughed all the way back to camp.


	14. Smile

                He had heard of things being breathtaking before, but he never experienced it. Not truly, anyway. Not until now. This was so bright, so stunningly beautiful he wasn’t sure what to do. It made his heart beat funny, made his stomach flutter and his knees shake. This was…this was something else.

                “Uh…Noct? You okay, bud?”

                Licking his lips, Noctis focused on the bright, happy, slightly concerned freckled face before him.

                “No,” he answered, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

                Prompto’s brow twitched into worry. “What’s wrong? What can I do?”

                Noctis’ heart hammered hard against his ribs. “Um…” he gestured awkwardly at his face.

                The blond cocked his head. “I don’t…I don’t understand.”

                Lips twitching, Noctis tried to convey what he wanted, but his voice refused to work, and the muscles of his face seemed frozen.

                Shuffling closer, Prompto leaned in, lips parted. “Talk to me, bud.”

                Noctis’ body moved without thought; he lifted his hands, cupped Prompto’s cheeks, pressed his thumbs into the corners of the man’s lips, and spread his mouth into a mockery of a grin.

                Shocked silence passed between the boys before Prompto grinned in earnest. A bubbly giggle escaped his chest as he wrapped his hands around Noctis’ wrists. “Dude!”

                Noctis blushed profusely. The only thing prettier than Prompto’s smile was his laugh.


	15. Silence

                It used to be he could only sleep in absolute darkness and quiet. It used to be he couldn’t handle others in his space. It used to be he had to force pleasantries and the barest of smiles to appease others.

                “Prompto quit shoving.”

                “I’m only shoving ‘cause I can’t breathe! Get off!”

                “Too tired. You’re gonna hafta help.”

                “No one wants to help you get off, Gladio.”

                “That’s not what you said last night.”

                “Or the night before.”

                Ignis rolled his eyes, turning onto his side to face away from the open tent flap. The soft glow of the fire and distant street lamps cast an orange shine into the tent. Sighing, he let his eyes drift shut, feeling the jostle and listening to the playful banter behind him.

                Prompto rolled into Ignis, apologizing before practically crawling across him. He apologized again. Noctis reached over and shoved Prompto.

                “Hey, idiots, Iggy’s trying to sleep. Quit fooling around,” Gladio scolded. He flopped onto his back, his shoulder slamming into Ignis’ back as he did.

                “Watch it, you behemoth,” scolded Noct, reclining on his opposite side.

                Ignis hid a smirk against his arm and pretended to ignore his friends. Soon they settled down and the interior of the tend fell silent.

                But not for long.

                As the men fell asleep, various degrees of snoring and muttering reached his ears. Ignis let out a content sigh. Finally, he could sleep. He needed that soft campfire glow, he needed the banter, the snoring, the sleep talking…He had grown accustomed to these sounds. It meant they were all here and safe. It wasn’t the silence he used to crave, but it meant he could fall asleep with a smile on his lips.


	16. Questioning

                “You’re sure?”

                A soft nod.

                “Really?”

                Another nod, now accompanied by a gentle smirk.

                “Tell me the truth; are you absolutely, positively sure?”

                “Prompto?”

                “Yeah?”

                “Are you asking because you’re worried for me, or because you’re nervous?”

                “…Both?”

                A soft laugh rumbled in Noctis’ chest and he shoved his hands into his pockets. “I trust you, okay?”

                “I dunno…You’re _really_ sure about this?” Prompto eyed the other man.

                “Won’t know until we try, right?”

                Prompto let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know.”

                Noctis pressed the keys to the Regalia into Prompto’s palm. “Let’s go!”

                Prompto still wasn’t convinced he was allowed to drive the car, but if Noctis said it was okay…


	17. Blood

                It was everywhere; the counter, the floor, the table, in a spattering trail leading out of the tiny room, down the hall to the bathroom. It wasn’t enough to indicate a life-threatening injury, but it was alarming never the less.

                Entering the bathroom, Ignis crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. His eyes locked on the man at the sink and he sighed softly.

                “Don’t say it, Ig.”

                The corner of his mouth twitched. “Say what?”

                “That I need to be more careful. Leave the cooking to you. Stick to what I do best. Any combination of those.”

                Ignis chuckled, pushing himself away from the wall and approaching the man. He gently took Gladio’s large hand and turned it over to see the slice on his thumb. “I was only going to ask if you’re okay, but this doesn’t seem too bad. I think you’ll live.” He smiled up at Gladio as he fetched a bandage.

                “Oh, I dunno. I’m feelin’ pretty faint, Doc.”

                Raising a brow behind his glasses, Ignis blinked at Gladio. “Mm, perhaps you’d best lay down, then? And this shirt ought to come off as well. It’s covering in blood.”

                A sly grin grew on Gladio’s lips. “Maybe you should take yours off, too? Y’know, so I don’t feel so self-conscious.”

                Ignis snorted. “Go to the bedroom and remove your clothes. I’ll be there to examine you shortly.”

                The big man winked as he turned away.

                “Just try to keep the rest of your blood in your body. One specific area, anyway. You’ll need it to entertain me.”

                Gladio barked out a laugh. “Don’t keep me waiting too long, _Doc_!”


	18. Rainbow

                Noctis crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one leg. He flicked a glance at the bouncy blond next to him. Prompto was waiting semi-patiently for his reaction to this _surprise_. Truthfully, he wasn’t entirely sure what to think.

                “The hell is it?” he finally asked.

                Prompto’s grin grew impossibly brighter. “Edible body paint, dude!”

                “Okay…but why?” He frowned, eyeing the small bottles lining the nightstand.

                Prompto smacked the man between the shoulders, spun, and flopped onto the bed. “Uh, cause it’ll be fun?” He sighed. “C’mon, dude. Please? I’ve wanted to play with these for forever.”

                Noctis wrinkled up his nose as he yanked his shirt over his head. “Fine, whatever. What flavors d’jou get?”

                Perking up again, Prompto tugged the man close, wrapping his arms around his hips. “Cherry, orange, lemon, green apple, blueberry, and grape.”

                Noctis raised an eyebrow and snorted. “Super gay.”

                “Huh?”

                “Cherry is red. Orange is, well, orange. Lemon is yellow. _Green_ apple. _Blue_ berries, and purple grape,” Noctis said like his logic was clear as day.

                Prompto’s brow twitched.

                “It’s a rainbow, you dunce. Y’know, like a gay pride flag?”

                Periwinkle eyes widened in realization. “Oh! I…oops?”

                “You’re the artist, yet you didn’t notice?”

                He shook his head, his spikes of blond hair bobbing. “But hey, I’m gonna own the hell out of it. Where’s my camera?”

                Grinning, Noctis shook his head. “I’m gonna grab some towels.”

                “Good idea!”


	19. Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pre-game. I know full well Iggy wears a purple shirt.

                “The blue one.”

                “Nah, he’s more…red.”

                “Purple.”

                “We could get all three.”

                “Maybe you can. I can’t even afford one of these ties.”

                Varying expressions of exasperation covered the faces of the three men studying the display mannequins. Suits of every cut and color were sported around the shop.

                “Could just get him some shirts to offset?” Gladio suggested, scuffing a hand over his jaw.

                “It would make a nice contrast,” agreed Prompto.

                Noctis contemplated the sleek navy suit before him. “Yeah, maybe…”

                “He’d be more likely to wear ‘em, too.” Giving up on the display, Gladio wandered away to a rack of silk shirts.

                Prompto followed. “We could get a few more, too. Y’know, to give him a little variation.”

                Wrinkling up his nose, Noctis shoved his hands in his pockets. “I dunno…”

                “Noct, we’re talking about a guy whose wardrobe is varying shades of gray. Just go with the shirts.”

                The man sighed. “Fine,” he whined, joining his friends. “We’ll get five or six.”

                “I think a green one to match his eyes would be nice,” Prompto offered.

                “Whatever. Just no white or gray.”


	20. Panties

                There were certain things even the closest of friends never ought to know about one another. Ignis was finding himself in that situation right now; learning something he never should have learned. This was between Noctis and Prompto.

                “Shit!”  
                “Ever heard of knocking, Specs?”

                For the first time possibly ever, Ignis found himself stunned speechless. All he could do was stare, though he barely registered what he was staring at. Prompto had the blanket up to his shoulders, covering himself. But the damage was done. Ignis had seen something he was not meant to see.

                “The hell is wrong with you? Get out!”

                Blinking, Ignis focused on the blond man. “White doesn’t suit you. Try purple or blue,” he said before turning on his heel and leaving the room to process what he had witnessed here today.

                Noctis and Prompto gawked at the closed door for far too long before bringing their attention back to each other. Prompto’s pale, freckled cheeks were dark with color and his brows nestled into a scowl. Sighing, Noctis muttered an apology before getting up to lock the door.

                “I’m never gonna be able to look him in the eye again!” Prompto shoved back the blanket, his shaking hands fighting to remove the clips attaching his lace garter belt to the thigh-high stockings. “And what if he tells Gladio?”

                “He won’t,” Noctis reassured him, returning to the bed. Putting his hand over Prompto’s, he still his fighting. “Ignis knows how to keep his mouth shut. Besides, I think he liked what he saw.”

                “What?” squeaked Prompto, eyes wide.

                Noctis grinned. “I told you you look good, dude. Specs’ face was bright pink. He was practically drooling. And you heard what he said, right? He wants to see you in purple ones next time.”

                “Noct, shut up.”

                “Why? You like the idea of showing off, right?” Noctis teased, hand moving to Prompto’s thigh.

                “Do not!”

                “Then why’re you hard?”

                Gaze flicking to his crotch, Prompto confirmed what Noct was saying. The white silk fabric, already stained with wet patches from their previous antics, was being pulled away from his body by his growing erection.

                Chuckling, Noctis grazed his teeth over Prompto’s jaw. “I’d love to see the look on Ignis’ face when he pulls stained white silk panties and stockings out of the laundry basket.”

                “I hate you.”

                “No, you don’t.”


	21. Vacation

                Huffing out a sigh, Ignis raised a brow and rubbed a hand over the stubble growing on his jaw. Licking his lips, he blinked slowly and made a sound in his throat.

                “Gladiolus, let me up.”

                Gladio mimicked Ignis’ expression and crossed his arms. “No.”

                Nostrils flaring, Ignis clenched his teeth and tried squirming beneath the large man. He was pinned immobile. Gladio straddled his waist, his knees fitting in the curve of his underarms. He sat back with enough of his weight to make his stance clear; Ignis wasn’t going anywhere.

                “I don’t have time to play games. Let me up,” Ignis all but growled through clenched teeth.

                Gladio’s right brow rose to match his left. “I said no.”

                The pair stared at one another.

                “Gladio!” Ignis landed a punch to the man’s thigh, making him wince. “I have work to do, and thanks to you, I’m going to be late.”

                “You _don’t_ have work to do. All you have to do today is not leave my sight.”

                “What on Eos are you on about?” Narrowing his eyes, Ignis relaxed slightly beneath the man.

                “Vacation days, babe.” Gladio smirked.

                “But I—”

                “Mandatory. You _need_ a day or two off. I’ve seen you at meetings. You’ve been distracted and stressed, not sleeping at home but dozing at your desk, zoning out…C’mon, Ig’, you aren’t superhuman.”

                “I’m perfectly fine.”

                Leaning forward, Gladio’s eyes narrowed. “You may be a good liar, but I can see right through you. Don’t stress about it. I already cleared it with everyone and got your workload shifted. Don’t believe me? Check your phone.”

                Without breaking eye contact, Ignis reached for his phone. Snatching it off the nightstand, he opened his messages and flicked his gaze to the screen. Though he had to squint ever-so-slightly, he could easily read the handful of texts telling him to enjoy his time off and to have a good weekend. Things were taken care of. He’d be filled in on Council minutes come Monday. Prince Noctis was in good hands. Don’t let the Big Guy bully him too much—the last from Prompto.

                Sighing, he returned the phone to the nightstand, and his gaze to Gladio. “This isn’t necessary.”

                The playful smugness in Gladio’s golden brown eyes softened. “Is spending time with me such a shitty thought?”

                Ignis sagged against the mattress. “You know full well that isn’t what I meant.”

                “Then don’t make me beg, Ig’,” whispered Gladio, leaning even further forward, arching his back awkwardly to kiss Ignis’ forehead.

                As much as he enjoyed the prospect, he would never make Gladio beg. Well…maybe not _never_. “Two days. No more. I will resume my regular duties on Sunday.”

                Gladio grinned triumphantly. “I’ll take what I can get.”

                “However—”

                “Ah, of course there’s stipulations.”

                “If you go behind my back like this again, your next vacation will be spent alone. Now let me up.”

                “Yes, sir.”


	22. Mother Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pseudo-sequel to Tears You Can't Hide.

                Dripping, panting, and exhausted, the boys stared out at the foggy landscape before them. It was the middle of the day, though it looked like night. An abrupt downpour caught them off-guard as they trekked through a field back to the car. They were lucky enough to find an abandoned shack to take shelter in, but not before they were soaked through.

                “Didn’t see that coming,” grumbled Gladio, slicking his hair back.

                “Not at all,” agreed Ignis, sliding his glasses back on. He tugged his gloves off to wring out the excess water.

                “My boots are all squishy,” muttered Prompto, lifting one leg to look at his foot.

                Noctis simply leaned on the empty doorjamb, staring out at the curtain of rain, not speaking. His hair lay plastered to his skull, cheeks, and forehead, rivulets of water pouring from the ends. His clothing clung to his narrow frame, heavy with rain. None of it seemed to bother him.

                Ignis raised a brow, glancing at Gladio. The man shrugged. They both looked to Prompto, who nodded.

                Licking his lips, Prompto pushed his hair back off his face and stepped up next to Noctis. He didn’t immediately look at the man, just stared out at the rain with him. It wasn’t until Noctis let out a soft sigh, almost hidden by the hiss of rain, that Prompto glanced over at him. He saw tears rolling down Noctis’ cheeks to mix with the rainwater, and it made his heart hurt. Brow drawn, Prompto leaned against Noctis’ side, slipping his arm around the man’s waist. He didn’t speak, waiting for Noctis to tell him what was wrong.

                “Do you remember the last two times it rained like this?” he eventually asked, voice barely audible over the rain storm.

                Prompto thought for a moment. Last time they were staring at the smoking ruins of Insomnia. The time before that, Noctis showed up at his house in the middle of the night, heartbroken at the realization his father was dying.

                “I do,” whispered Prompto, squeezing the man and putting his head on his shoulder.

                “What tragedy is waiting for us this time? Gods, I hate the rain.” Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he scowled at the weather.

                “It’ll be okay,” Prompto promised weakly, standing up straight again. He slid his hand across Noctis’ back before letting his arms hang at his sides. “You’ve got us, right? You’ve got me…”

                Noctis didn’t answer immediately, licking his lips and lowering his gaze. “For now. But how long until the Gods take you from me?”

                “I’m not going anywhere, Noct. I promise.” This was said with more conviction in his voice.

                Noctis’ nod was small and unconvinced.

                “I promise,” Prompto repeated, softer.

                Noctis glanced over at Prompto and suddenly wanted nothing more than to bury his face in the man’s neck. He wanted to touch him while he could and didn’t care about anything else. He didn’t care about Ignis and Gladio watching from the back of the shack. He didn’t care about the downpour outside.  He grabbed Prompto, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders and pressing his forehead to the crook of his neck.

                Prompto returned the embrace, petting Noct’s sodden hair, and whispering reassurances.

                “Are you alright, Highness?” Ignis asked gently, concern painting his voice.

                Noctis ignored the man, clinging to Prompto. He felt the man nod, warning Ignis off for the moment. He sighed against Prompto but didn’t move, listening to the rain outside. The roar slowed to a patter, then to a drip, then nothing. Lifting his head, he saw the beautiful blue sky and shimmering grass. Birds chirped happily.

                Reluctantly releasing Prompto, Noctis stepped out into the warm afternoon sun. Closing his eyes, he turned his face up and basked in the heat.

                “Freak rainstorm. At least it didn’t last long,” Gladio commented, putting a heavy hand on Noctis’ shoulder as he walked past.

                “Let’s be on our way, shall we?”

                Prompto stopped next to Noctis. “You good?”

                “As long as I have you here.”

                “I’m not going anywhere.”

                Noctis offered a soft smile. “Thank you.”

                Prompto’s heart skipped a beat and he felt heat rise in his cheeks. No matter how bleak the day, that expression could part even the thickest rainclouds. Mother Nature had nothing on Noctis Lucis Caelum.


End file.
